


Sex between Bars

by PandasRCute



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Choking, F/M, Female Reader, Large Cock, Locked In, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, sex between bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandasRCute/pseuds/PandasRCute
Summary: You go and visit Belphegor one night and smut happens. Its porn without plot. Did you expect a good summary?
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 181





	Sex between Bars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic to be uploaded. So, please be gentle with the criticism. Also, please let me know if there are any spelling or grammatical errors please. I'll also be willing to take requests if you can provide specific details on the story.

My head can't stop spinning. 

I can't stop moaning.

I can't get my hands off of him.

I pull away from Belphegor and take a deep breath. I look at him and admire his current state. His chest is heaving, his red face, puffy lips, and his eyes filled with lust. After, a minute he pulls me towards him; we begin another bruising kiss. We press ourselves against the bars trying to get lose to each other as possible. These bars our in our way of feeling are bodies against each other, but that won't us from tonight's activities.

Belphie pulls away from me and his jacket and shirt off revealing his lean and toned body. I groaned at the the sight and felt the heat between my legs grow hotter. I reach through the bars of his cell and lightly trace his abs with my fingernails. He lets out tiny gasps and steps closer. He weaves his arms through the bars again, reaches down, and pulls down my bottoms with my underwear. He groans at the sight of my wet womanhood and begins to lightly trace his fingers on my clit.

I gasp and tangle my hands into his hair and pull him into another hit kiss. I lick his lips and thankfully opens up for me. I stick my tongue in his mouth and and begin exploring. A muffled moan escapes me when Belphie experimentally sticks a finger inside my folds and wiggles it around. I continue to groan into the kiss as I start thrusting my hips into his hand. He takes the hint and sticks another finger inside of me and begins to slowly pump them. While he's doing that, I slip my hand down and pull down his pants just enough for his cock to slip out. I pull away from him and gasp at the sight. I've never seen such a large member before. It was standing against his stomach, long enough to go past his belly button, and slighter thicker than my wrist. I drool as I imagine such a large member entering me.

Suddenly, I feel a hand reach up to my hair and pull me down on my knees. I look up and see Belphie grinning at me with his hips against the bars and his dick in my face. "Make sure to get it nice and wet. We can't have you not being able to walk now," Belphie says in a husky voice. I pleasurable shudder goes down my spine at the thought of being fucked so hard by this massive member. He must have caught onto to this because the next thing I know is that his dick is being shoved into my mouth. I groan at the feeling of the hard member in my mouth. I look up and see Belphie with his head thrown back and moaning loudly. After a minute or two, I begin to bob my head and circling my tongue around the hard member.

I wanted as much of his dick in my mouth as possible. I bobbed my head down even more until the sides of my cheeks were pressed against the bar. I groaned at the feeling of the cold metal on my hot skin and continued to work my tongue around the member. Suddenly, My head was pulled off the member and both Belphie and I were left gasping. He looked down at me and said, no commanded,"Lay down on your back and put your legs through the bars." I vigorously nodded my head and quickly carried out my orders.

As soon as i got my feet through, Belphie grabbed my ankles, pulled my against the bars, and threw my legs over his shoulders. He smiled at me through the bars. I gave a dreamy smile back at him and gave him a small nod silently telling him I was ready. He gave a curt nod back and pressed his tip against me. then, he slowly began to push in. I moan out of pain and pleasure as the large member began to stretch my walls to accommodate its size. He kept pushing in until a loud thunk was heard against the bars.

Belphie let out groan of annoyance and stayed still to let me get used to his size. After a couple minutes, I roll my hips as a signal and he gives me a firm nod. He slowly pulls out until the tip is just left and slams back in a louder thunk being sounded from the bars. I moaned loudly and that seemed to give him encouragement as he grabs my hips through the bars and begins to set a steady rhythm. The thunk sounds coming from the bars steadily increasing more and getting louder as Belphegor's pace started to become more brutal.

I continued to look at Belphie as his pleasured filled face became redder and redder. Suddenly, I thought I saw lightning and I saw his horns grow of his head. I watched almost in a trance like state as his markings begin to appear and a large fluffy tail appeared behind him. I admired the new sense of power that radiated off of him. Then, with the transformation of his appearance, his thrusts became more erratic and harder. I begin to scream out his name like a prayer and he begins to hit a spot that sending waves of pleasure all over me. I squeeze my eyes shut as I feel a bundle of knots in my stomach getting tighter and tighter. I suddenly feel something fluffy go up my night shirt and tease my nipples and adding on to my pleasure.

My eyes shoot open as I see that Belphegor had pushed his tail through the bars to tease me. The soft gasps and grunts that he has been letting out start turning into low moans as I feel him begin to twitch inside me signaling he was close to finishing to. I grab the bars and pull my body up so that I'm on eye level with him. He notices what I'm doing and pulls his tail out of my shirt. He then constricts it around my neck and pulls me closer to an open mouthed kiss. My eyes begin to roll into the back of my head as the lack of oxygen intensifies my pleasure.

I pull away from Belphegor's lips and let out one more hoarse scream as my orgasm tears through me making my toes curl and the already wet floor going to need a mop afterwards. Belphie releases my throat and fall continuing to moan as he continues to pound away as over stimulation begins to settle in me. After several more minutes, he lets out a choked moan and shoots his hot seed inside me. He continues to roll his hips to ride out the orgasm and eventually pulls out his softened cock. His true form slowly recedes as we stay there panting for a few minutes.

Belphegor coughs and I look at him as he smiles down at me. "I love you," he whispers to me. I smile back at him as my heart begins to swell and butterflies begin to flutter in my stomach.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head ever since the player encounters Belphegor in the story, and I decided to wait until so else did it. I haven't seen anyone else do it, so I had finally decided to write it.


End file.
